<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow by babyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826661">Pillow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/babyjellyfish'>babyjellyfish (arrestjellyfish)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little / Big [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Caregiver Morality | Patton Sanders, Age Play Little Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Bedtime, Bottlefeeding, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestjellyfish/pseuds/babyjellyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is an age regression story]</p><p>Virgil can't sleep. Papa Patton knows exactly how to get him to relax.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Little / Big [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pillow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"do you think you could do a HC or those little mini stories you do with Patton and Virgil being cuddly together after Virgil being awake half the night? Maybe he has a routine he does with Virgil whenever he can’t sleep?" - Anonymous request on my <a href="https://babyvirge.tumblr.com/">Tumblr!</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Virgil and Roman are both awake late at night, they have sleepovers... but on this particular night, when Virgil texts his brother "Hey you awake?" there is no reply. He waits a good hour, just in case Roman was just busy with something. But he soon realises Roman must be asleep for once.</p><p> </p><p>It's not that Virgil isn't tired - he's <em>exhausted</em> - but his anxiety has been high for a couple of days. There is no obvious reason, sometimes it just acts up like that and it's incredibly annoying. He can't get to sleep because his mind is positively racing with worries and disastrous scenarios and insecurities. They're loud.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to get through it alone. He went on Tumblr for a bit but most bloggers were asleep. He listened to some upbeat music to try to lift his mood but it just hurt his ears. He actually tried to be little on his own for the first time in months, but all it did was make him upset and remember all the times he was lonely and regressed and scared and suddenly he just can't be alone anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He tiptoes to Patton's room, all the while internally berating himself. <em>He's been busy this week, he needs time to rest. And you already cause him so much trouble being little all the time. You shouldn't wake him, it's not fair on him.</em></p><p> </p><p>But by the time he has reached the door, and before he turns back having second thoughts, the door swings open. It always surprised Virgil just how light a sleeper Patton was.</p><p> </p><p>'Vee? Are you okay, sweetheart?' Patton asks, immediately holding his arms out for Virgil.</p><p> </p><p>He hurries into Patton's embrace and grips onto his pyjama shirt tightly, not daring to look up from the ground. Because Patton thinks he's little, doesn't he? Baby Vee is always allowed to wake up his Papa and Mama if he has a nightmare or an accident, but is adult Virgil allowed to?</p><p> </p><p>But it's impossible to pretend he's regressed. Virgil hardly knows what he actually behaves like when he's little, and he can't bring himself to pretend. 'I'm... I dunno, I just can't sleep.'</p><p> </p><p>A soft, warm thing presses to his forehead - a fingertip. 'Yucky thoughts?' Patton whispers, gently stroking over Virgil's brow.</p><p> </p><p>With a small sigh, Virgil simply nods. His eyes are heavy and fall shut, letting the soothing touch calm him instantly.</p><p> </p><p>'Let's get you a bottle, baby.'</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's eyes snap open and he meets Patton's gaze at last. There is only compassion and fondness in the deep brown irises.</p><p> </p><p>'But I'm not little,' Virgil says, frowning slightly. The only times Patton gave him a bottle was when he was either regressed or Patton needed him to be regressed. And even then it was only after Virgil had a panic attack or a nightmare, neither of which was true tonight.</p><p> </p><p>Patton smiles and tucks Virgil's curtain of bangs behind his ear with thick fingertips. 'That doesn't mean we can't relax together. I'm not planning to sleep soon anyway.' He pulls Virgil into his arms again and the anxious side goes willingly, resting his cheek against the barrel chest and breathing deeply with each thumping beat of his Papa's heart. 'Doesn't warm milk and In The Night Garden sound relaxing, honey?'</p><p> </p><p>Virgil merely nods. He's not little, but that does sound calming.</p><p> </p><p>oOo</p><p> </p><p>Within minutes - and after a quick detour to Virgil's room where they acquired Minty - they're in the kitchen. Usually, Virgil would not like to be in the room when the stove is on since it is an open flame. Watching the bright blue flames dance precariously around the saucepan of oat milk makes Virgil's heart leap with every flicker. But he couldn't bear the idea of being away from Patton's side at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>'See, nothing happened,' Patton says, extinguishing the flame and stirring the milk. 'We're all safe, stormcloud.'</p><p> </p><p>Virgil swallows around a lump of nerves and starts picking at his lower lip with his fingernails. He grips Minty tighter to his chest with his other hand. 'All safe,' he repeats under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>There is a metallic clatter and Virgil lifts his gaze from his feet which swing back and forth as he sits on a tall barstool. Papa is smiling at him, the wooden mixing spoon abandoned in the saucepan. 'You're such a brave boy.'</p><p> </p><p>Warmth blooms on Virgil's cheeks. He shakes his head and pulls Minty up to his chin. 'No 'm not.'</p><p> </p><p>'Yes you are,' Patton insists. He makes quick work of transferring the milk into one of Virgil's baby bottles. The sight of it - with a vintage-style image of Eeyore and some butterflies printed onto the side of it - puts a warm, swirly feeling in Virgil's chest. Papa walks over to him and strokes his cheek. It's kind of cold. 'You're my brave little baby.'</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden tears are burning Virgil's eyes. He takes the tip of his thumb out from between his lips. (When did that get there?) Talking is harder than he remembers it being a few minutes ago. 'No brave... th-scared.'</p><p> </p><p>'Y'know you're allowed to be brave and scared,' Papa says and makes a surprised face. He puts his hands on Virgil's sides and then there's a whoosh of air and the seat is gone under him but now Papa's arm is under him. Virgil is being carried on Papa's hip.</p><p> </p><p>He holds Papa's shoulder tight with one hand, Minty balanced in the crook of his arm. His thumb is back in his mouth. 'Bof?' he whispers.</p><p> </p><p>'Mhm, both. Brave means you do things even when they're scary. Because you know it's important.' Papa kisses Virgil's forehead and it makes him smile. 'Were you scared to come get Papa?'</p><p> </p><p>Virgil looks up at his papa and doesn't know what Papa feels. Does he look sad? Angry? He's not smiling. He doesn't look very happy. Tears start falling down Virgil's cheeks and he whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>'Shh, baby, it's okay if you were scared. Papa's not angry or upset with you.' Then the world is a bit bouncy and Virgil doesn't know why but it makes him stop crying.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffles and it's wet and kind of yucky. He wriggles and tries to hug Papa tighter but it's hard 'cause he's cuddling Minty too. Papa's arm under him is going up and down but then it stops and pulls him closer, tighter, stronger. The world isn't bouncy anymore but it's warm because Papa is warm. And it's nice.</p><p> </p><p>'It was a bit scary to come and get Papa, wasn't it, sweetie?'</p><p> </p><p>Virgil sucks his thumb more. He nods then a little sound comes out from his throat. Another tear trickles down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Papa kisses it away. 'And even though it was scary, my clever little stormcloud came to get me anyway because he knew it was the right thing to do.' Another kiss on his other cheek made Virgil hum. 'I think that's <em>very</em> brave.'</p><p> </p><p>For a bit, Virgil tries to remember why he thought he wasn't brave. But it's really tricky. Memories are fuzzy. Plus Papa always knew way more than he did. So Virgil <em>must</em> have been brave.</p><p> </p><p>That makes another smile stretch his lips, bigger this time. His thumb slips out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>'There's my happy little baby!' Papa says and smiles big and squiggles a finger on Virgil's side.</p><p> </p><p>It tickles and Virgil giggles. 'Papa, tibble!' Then his head feels foggy and heavy. Then he yawns and the feeling goes away.</p><p> </p><p>'Aww, precious boy. Let's go get you a diaper, then we're gonna have milk and watch Iggle Piggle!'</p><p> </p><p>That's one of Virgil's favorite things to do in the whole world! He nods and kicks his feet a little bit, trying to show that he wants to get moving.</p><p> </p><p>'All right, all right, I get it,' Papa laughs. Then they start moving. 'Giddyup Papa, huh?'</p><p> </p><p>More giggles come from Virgil's lips and he rests his head on Papa's shoulder as they go back upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Getting changed into a diaper used to be really scary, but now it's okay. Papa smiles at him and sings a pretty song really quiet and Virgil is allowed to hug Minty really tight when he doesn't like a feeling. Then he is changed and it's soft and comfy and it makes him feel really safe and happy. It makes funny crinkly noises and they make tingles go all over his head and he thinks he is floating.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil doesn't remember how, but then there is a paci in his mouth. Pacis are smooth on his tongue! And then they are on the couch in the living room and there is the In The Night Garden music coming from the TV.</p><p> </p><p>He looks around, confused. Where did his room go? He wriggles in Papa's lap and whines, 'Baba.'</p><p> </p><p>'What's wrong, baby?' Papa asks.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil pouts. He wants to know where his room went and where Minty went, but he can't move his mouth. He squeezes the soft stuff in his hands tighter. Then he gasps and looks down. Minty! He cuddles the dino to his chest and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>'You love Minty, don't you, Vee?'</p><p> </p><p>Virgil nods his head. 'Wub.'</p><p> </p><p>There are fingers in his hair, stroking. It makes more of those tingles go over him, like when it's bathtime and Papa pours warm water on his back. It's really nice. 'Can Papa give you your bottle now?'</p><p> </p><p>That question is kind of hard. Papa wants to give Virgil something. But now. Does Papa want to know when Vee wants something? Virgil is confused and it's not a nice feeling. He looks at Papa and tries to tell him that with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>'Oh, you're super tiny tonight. That was a bit advanced for you then,' Papa says really quiet. Virgil definitely doesn't know what that means. 'Do you want your milky?'</p><p> </p><p>That question was a bit louder and it makes lots more sense. Virgil whines and scrunches his toes in the couch cushion. It means yes and Papa usually knows that.</p><p> </p><p>'Come here, angel,' Papa whispers. He wraps his arms around Virgil and turns him. Virgil isn't facing Papa and sitting up anymore, now he's sideways in Papa's lap. He's kind of lying down, but instead of a pillow under his head, it's Papa's arm. It's warmer and stronger and safer than a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Then Virgil's mouth is empty. He doesn't like it. There's no more smooth on his tongue, the pretty paci is gone. He whines and feels tears building in his eyes again. He wants his paci back.</p><p> </p><p>Iggle Piggle is jingling and squeaking on the TV.</p><p> </p><p>There's a different smooth on his tongue now. It's warm and it tastes different, but it's still smooth. Virgil sighs and sucks on it like a paci, then there's sweet, creamy, warm stuff on the back of his tongue and he swallows it. It makes his tummy happy. Milk!</p><p> </p><p>A quiet, happy sound comes from him and he keeps drinking the milk. The strong, warm pillow lifts his head up a little bit more then puts his head on something else. It's a bigger, warmer, softer, stronger pillow. It goes <em>Boom boom, Boom boom, Boom boom.</em> Virgil likes this one the best.</p><p> </p><p>Things are different then. The room is a little bit darker and it makes Virgil's eyes happy. Virgil isn't drinking milk anymore and that makes him a bit sad, but his tummy feels full and warm and he doesn't want more milk anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He isn't sideways on Papa's lap anymore, he's sitting backwards in it. He can't see Papa but there's still the <em>Boom boom</em> pillow under his head and that feels just as nice as seeing Papa. Virgil can see the TV. There are trees and grass and Upsy Daisy in a pretty dress. The sound is different - Iggle Piggle isn't jingling and squeaking anymore. Instead, there's plinky-plonky music and a man is speaking with a voice that's kind of like Mama's. It's deep and strong and it makes Virgil's heart feel like a balloon.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are falling shut. It feels safe.</p><p> </p><p>'Night night, my sweet little one,' Papa's voice says. The pillow rumbles at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil squeaks and turns his head and smushes his cheek on it. <em>Boom boom. Boom boom.</em></p><p> </p><p>'Wuboo.'</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are really heavy. Everything goes black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Boom boom.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! Please consider leaving a comment and kudos if you enjoyed it &lt;3</p><p>I take requests over on my tumblr blog: <a href="https://babyvirge.tumblr.com/">babyvirge!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>